Solar Flare
by CandiCane1339
Summary: Trish, a newborn, is on her first trip alone when the Cullens save her from a blood craving. Afraid to return home, she turns to the Cullens for help. I know, suck-ish summary, but good story. R&r plz!
1. Slip up

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Twighlight series or the characters in it.

I was amazed at how fast I was running, easily passing a biker on a Harley. I laughed at the face of the biker who was so shocked that he had forgotten to gas or brake. He just glided, jaw dropped and visor up. I grinned proudly, this was my first trip alone and everything was going smoothly.

I remembered I was supposed to breathe. At this speed no one would notice if my chest wasn't rising or falling, but I was supposed to make it a habit. I took a deep breath. I halted in the middle of the road. The smell on the breeze was so… sweet, so tempting. It smelled like a bakery when I was human. Come to think of it, I was pretty thirsty. I hadn't hunted in a few days and human blood smelled too sweet to pass up. I didn't want to break oath, but the coven didn't need to find out. Anyway the only witness would be dead.

Something pounded behind me. I spun around. It was the biker's heartbeat, he had come to a stop right behind me. He was still straddling his Harley eyeing me curiously. I smiled at him, shaking off the uneasy feeling prying at my stomach. His pulse quickened but not the way it had before. Maybe I didn't have to chase him after all. He didn't have to die frightened, running for his life. He wouldn't even know what was coming. He could die somewhat peacefully. I sauntered toward him hoping my face wasn't showing my thirst. This would be much easier If I didn't look like a hag.

"Hi. I'm really sorry, but could I maybe have a ride?" He looked a mixture of scared, confused, and excited. "My car broke down a couple miles down the road. I just need a ride to the nearest gas station." His expression softened a bit.

"Hop on," he told me, still looking a little hesitant, and handed me a black helmet. I slung it on and jumped on the Harley. He revved the engine.

"Wait." I told him right before we started moving. He stopped and the engine noise died down. I bent forward slightly. He made an involuntary movement leaning back the tiniest bit. I rested my head on his shoulder. His pulse was normal now as well as his breathing. I leaned in the last bit moving in for the kill.

A lightning fast cannon ball rammed me in the side; throwing me off the bike. My attacker and I hit the ground and rolled. He was huge. I kicked him off me and got up. I went to run but suddenly there was another one. A wave of calm shot over me. I tried to fight it, there was a member in my coven with a similar power. This new vampire's power was stronger, though. I couldn't break free. My first attacker came from behind me and grabbed my arms. I wanted to fight desperately, but my mind quickly hushed that want. Defeated,I plopped down on the ground. There was no use standing. Apparently the one restraining me was surprised by this. He knelt awkwardly behind me still holding my arms. I wished he would just let go. It would make things a lot more comfortable for both of us.

Another member of this coven walked in front of me, lost in thought. He walked over to where I had been pushed off the bike. A blond vampire knelt near there. He was obviously a doctor. He was examining the motorcyclist; his checking his blood pressure, counting his heart rate, and examining his neck. I opened my mouth to save them from the trouble of checking his whole body for marks.

"She didn't bite him." I looked around. As far as I could tell it was the one who had been lost in thought, my thoughts. I groaned. This was so unfair. The mind reader looked at me and smirked. I glared at him but didn't bare my teeth; he wasn't my enemy. This coven was doing exactly what my own coven was trying to do. They were just doing a better job.

The big one behind me released my arms. Surprised, I turned. He offered me a hand. I took his hand to see if he was serious. He pulled me up to my feet. I scanned him. He was tall about a half of a foot taller than me. His massive bulk was intimidating. He was grinning from ear to ear; his dimples making his face almost child-like. I smiled back hesitantly making him chuckle. It was odd; them just letting me go like that. Then it hit me. The mind -reader heard me thinking.

"Yep," The mind-reader stood to my right now. "By the way I'm Edward, 'the mind-reader'." He smiled and reached out his hand. I shook it firmly and half-smiled back. I didn't like the thought of someone being in my head. If you couldn't have privacy in your mind, then where could you get some privacy? "Don't worry," he assured me, "I'll give you as much space as our coven thinks is safe. Speaking of our coven, that bulk is Emmett." I turned to shake his hand. His grip was strong, testing my strength. I put on a poker face, so only Edward knew that it hurt. He chuckled. "And our doctor over there," at that the blond one gave a half wave, "is Carlisle. Cullen is our surname." I realized the calming guy was gone. I looked at Edward. He nodded toward the biker. I was still confused but could ask later. That seemed to work for Edward. I realized I hadn't made my introduction yet.

"As I'm sure you already know," I glanced at Edward, "my name's Trish." This coven seemed nice enough and I was kind of embarrassed to have to met them on these terms "Is he okay?" I nodded toward the biker, worried.

"He's fine." The doct- Carlisle assured me. "He did hit his head, so he'll probably have some amnesia when he wakes up. That's probably for the best anyway." I thanked God for that. If I had done any serious damage I probably wouldn't be thinking right now. And if they hadn't killed me, I wouldn't be able to go back to my own coven. I didn't even know if I could risk it now. If I went back it might be suicide. Maybe I wouldn't have to go back yet. I glanced up at Edward pleadingly. All I needed was enough time to think of a way to explain it to the elders. Edward met my gaze. He held up a finger and shot over to Carlisle. Emmett jogged over, too, and they all started chatting quickly. All three of them shot glances at me at one time or another. From what I could tell Edward was on my side discussing what he had seen in my head, while Emmett was set against me, despite his friendliness earlier. I saw his lips form the word 'newborn'. I suppressed a growl and glared at him hard. He glanced up and noted my expression. I quickly regretted that action, that wasn't the way to get the coven's approval. I relaxed as I watched Edward explain. I looked away from the Cullens, knowing that it would probably be better if I didn't see what they were saying. After a few minuets of ant-watching I felt a presence beside me. Edward stood smiling.

"Carlisle decided you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you need to." I smiled at him then turned to grin at Carlisle. He smiled back and turned to look at the biker. He shifted in his sleep. Edward smirked at me. I looked questioningly at him. "He's dreaming about you."

I punched him lightly in the shoulder and ran down the road. Apparently after the biker and I were pulled from it, it had kept going for a while, then fallen and skidded on its side. I pulled it off the ground and walked back down the road a ways. I looked at the damage on the biker and the bike, only a few scrapes on both, and his position. I plopped it back down on the scraped side and kicked it around a little. I pulled the steering slightly loose and stepped back to admire my work. It looked like the biker had started to loose control of the Harley so he had jumped off the bike which had fallen over and skidded down the road. If, and only if, he had amnesia would that work though. Carlisle seemed to notice what I was doing and positioned the biker accordingly. He told me to go with Edward and he would catch up later, after work. I turned to Edward. He was waiting on a tree stump. When he saw I was ready, he stood.

We ran at our top speeds, racing each other. Edward was the fastest vampire I had ever met, excluding myself of course. I ran faster than him, never going more than three yards in front, though. He had the advantage because I had no idea where we were going and he lived here. Every time he made a turn I would end up behind, needing to kick it up a notch to even catch up. One time I lost him completely and ran in the direction I thought I heard footsteps from. He was in front of me suddenly, his face dead serious. He told me to go straight the other way and I would find their house. I guess he wanted a fair race, but his expression suggested otherwise. I shook it off and he shot past me. I followed pushing myself to catch up. I heard howls sounding from behind me. Wolf was my favorite and the sounds reminded me of my thirst that hadn't been quenched. But I had more important things to do first. I had to get the approval of the rest of the coven. I passed Edward and entered a clearing. I slowed and stopped. Edward had stopped running too and walked in front of me.

"Welcome home"


	2. Baseball

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Twighlight series or any of the characters in it.

The coven's home was beautiful

The coven's home was beautiful. It had a Victorian charm complete with a wraparound porch. The white paint had faded slightly, completing the look. Trees surrounded the home on all sides, shading the entire clearing right up to he three-story walls. I looked back over to Edward, but he was gone. I looked ahead, confused. He had kept going after I had stopped and was walking up the steps of the house. I sprinted to him. He chuckled. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it excruciatingly slow. I slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" He teased.

"You're the slowest vampire I've ever met," I retorted. He laughed and went back to the doorknob, turning it normally now. I smiled diplomatically as the door swung open.

"Après vous," Edward gestured for me to go first. Five vampires where waiting inside. Edward followed and closed the door. "Trish, this is Esme." A caramel haired vampire shook my hand, smiling. I smiled back, more earnestly. "That's Alice." Alice bounced forward and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled back, slightly embarrassed. "You remember Jasper." Calm once again shot through me when I shook his hand. I realized his arm was covered with crescent scars from vampire bites. My gaze shot back to his face, not wanting to upset him. He was hungry, that must have been why he left; he didn't trust himself with the biker. "This is Rosalie." The girl who reached for my hand was by far the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. Her hair was gold, lighter and more pure of a color than Jasper's honey hair. She looked like she had jumped off the cover of a magazine. She must have guessed what I was thinking because she was beaming. "And you know Emmett." He grasped my hand again, harder than the first time. He obviously wasn't too happy about me being here. I smiled at all of them.

"I'm Trish. It's nice to meet you all, thanks for having me." The words seemed dry and weak, but I couldn't think of what else to say, so I just smiled. They returned my expression, and quickly dispersed. I took the time to look around. Almost all the walls had been taken down on the first floor to make one big open space. The whole wall on the other end of the room had been replaced with glass, a river visible through it. The wood, flooring, and ceiling were all shades of white. A large grand piano sat on a raised platform. On the left, a spiral staircase wound its way from the second floor. It was overall a beautiful room, one you usually only expect in a dream home. But then again, that's what the house was.

Edward could obviously I was done looking and led me up the staircase. We walked swiftly down the hall, Edward noting what rooms were what as we passed. I didn't really care which rooms were whose but I listened intently anyway. We passed Rosalie and Emmett's room (I made a mental note to remember they were a pair), Alice's room, and Dr. Carlisle's office. We walked up the next set of stairs. Edward must have seen that I didn't really care for his commentary and didn't stop until we were at the last room on the end. He opened the door and ushered me inside.

"And this is my room." Edward had great taste, I could tell you that. His room had the whole rock star look going for it. My eye was first drawn to a wall covered with shelves covered with CDs. He had a rockin' sound system that looked too high-tech to even be on the market yet. The carpet was gold and a darker gold fabric clung to the walls. I bet this room had great acoustics. A black leather sofa completed the room.

"Nice." I mumbled.

"Thanks." Edward grinned. He actually seemed pleased that I liked his room. "I'm not usually here at nights, so if you want you can use my room." I wondered where he went, but decided it was okay for him to keep some secrets. "Oh, by the way, we're going hunting this weekend if you want to join us."

"I will, thanks." I smiled, at least I was being accepted by one member of this coven. "Where are we going?" I hoped there would be wolf there, but kept that quiet.

"We haven't decided yet." He hesitated. "And I wouldn't mention anything about favoring wolves around here." I looked at him questioningly. "Just don't mention it." I dropped it. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minuets. I wondered what I would do all day and night. In my coven I was in classes basically 24/7. Edward watched me ponder this, obviously unsure how to answer that himself. He should know, didn't he have twenty-four hours to fill every day? I guess he had to go to normal high school, but after that? A crack of thunder sounded outside. Edward smiled.

"Do you like baseball?" His words seemed casual enough, but I could tell there was a hidden agenda behind them.

"It's okay, I guess." He smiled and shot out of the room. I wasn't sure if I should follow or not, but I left the room anyway. The whole coven was assembled in the great room, excluding Edward. I heard them talking. Alice said something about knowing, but thinking it would be postponed due to today's events. They all trudged outside when I got to the bottom of the stairs, not bothering to tell me where we where going. Alice fell back and walked with me and Jasper in turn followed. He put his arm around her waist, almost protectively. I made another mental note about _them_ being an item. Alice told me we were going to play ball, but before I could ask she shot into the forest along with the rest of the coven. I sprinted to catch up and slowed to match pace with Alice.

A few seconds later we were in another clearing, slightly larger than the lot the Cullen house was located on. Carlisle was measuring something. A baseball diamond. He laid down the bases that were thee times as far apart than on a normal field, but seemed appropriate for players that had vampire speed and strength. Edward jogged in with someone on his back. I looked over curiously, stepping forward a few steps. He set the girl down and mumbled something to her.

Odd. She was human. I didn't dare walk any closer until Edward looked at me, eyes inviting me to come closer. I took the invitation, but walked slow, not wanting to scare her. I prayed Edward hadn't told her how they'd found her. They where near the edge of the clearing, Bella sitting on a tree stump. I reached them and smiled. The girl smelled enticing, but I wasn't planning on screwing up twice in one day. I shook her hand, treating it like fine china, barely squeezing it. She smiled at me, unsure, almost scared. I stopped breathing just to be sure I didn't snap. Edward seemed to appreciate that and backed off a little, still hovering close.

"Hi, I'm Trish." I smiled at her again and her smile became a little more solid.

"I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend." She said that casually, but it made me raise my eyebrows at Edward. How did he manage that? Before he could answer (if he was planning on answering at all), Alice bounded up behind me.

"Are you ready?" she questioned.

"I think so. Whose team am I on?" I ended up with Rosalie and Carlisle while the other team consisted of Edward, Emmett, and Alice. Esme was referee. There were an odd number of players so Jasper ended up being a permanent catcher, which he seemed fine with. We batted first. Carlisle stepped up to bat and Alice stepped up to the pitcher's mound. She stood perfectly still. I wondered what she was doing. Then, lightning fast she threw the ball. Carlisle wasn't phased by her fake-out and hit the ball into the far right outfield. Edward ran for it, but the ball wasn't high enough for him to catch it. He picked it off the ground and chucked it to Alice. Carlisle stopped on second base. Rosalie stepped up to base. Alice pitched it fast like she had the other one, but Rosalie managed to hit it too. The ball flew into the forest and Edward raced after it. My team sprinted around the bases. Carlisle made it home and Rosalie hit second. Edward ran out of the forest and threw the ball to Emmett. Emmett threw it to Alice who was waiting at home. Rosalie touched home at seemingly the exact same time that Alice caught the ball. Everyone looked to Esme.

"Safe." Our team whooped and cheered. The other team mumbled things under their breath, but no one questioned Esme's judgment. I grabbed the aluminum bat from Jasper and said a silent prayer. Alice stood completely still. She flicked her wrist and the ball thudded into Jasper's hand. The ball was back in Alice's hand in a flash. She managed to stealthily pitch one into Jasper's hand again. I swore as Jasper tossed the ball back to Alice. She grinned and recomposed her face. I watched her closely and swung the bat. It cracked when it hit the ball. I took off. The ball landed in the outfield. Edward raced after it. I hit second and he pulled up behind me. I reached third and we both raced to home, his arm outstretched. I hit home and slowed down. Edward reached home half a second later, but he hadn't broken his pace. We collided with a smack and landed in a jumbled heap. I laughed and disentangled myself from Edward. Edward had managed to get up first and pulled me to my feet. I brushed myself off, still laughing and I realized the rest of the group was too. I walked back to my team. They smiled high-fived me.

Carlisle got a hit and made it to third base. Rosalie struck out and I hit Carlisle home and Edward tagged first before I could get there. Carlisle got out when Edward caught his hit. The rest of the innings where pretty similar except for roving from hitting to outfield.

A few hours later we were all walking home (with the exception of Edward and Bella, of course). We chatted and laughed. Everyone congratulated me on not sucking during my first game of extreme baseball. Even Emmett seemed to warm up to me more. I felt amazing. I felt like part of the coven.


End file.
